Silver Night
by AlyssWolf
Summary: DESTIEL and LIGHT WINCEST umm ya sorry i removed the last few chapters with Gabriel...after looking over them again I decided they were too dirty and far-fetched for this story. But hey! Enjoy the destiel!
1. Chapter 1

Streaks of silver moonlight slid through the window of the hotel room and across the dark disrupted tangle of blankets on the bed where Dean Winchester slept. A grimace crossed his gray face and he let out a small whimper. "S-sammy...!" He gripped the edge of the blankets and then flipped over, his grief-stricken face now completely visible to the angel that stood silently in the shadowy corner of the room. He watched for a painfully long time as the moon slid soundlessly over the sky shifting the pattern of bars that lay on his hunter's face. The sight of his face trapped in a mask of agony nearly threatened to brake him.

Every night in the recent weeks he had stood like this, unmoving. Watching over the Winchesters. Protecting their precious bodies while they slept. He knew he was not to worry about the younger brother, for his sleep was filled with nothing short of pure blackness. While he slept his mind wandered into places unbeknownst to him in the real world. His mind was blissfully void of all the pain and suffering that he faced during his waking , It was Dean that he really came to watch,for no matter what he had experienced before falling into slumber he would stand there every night and force himself to gaze silently on as he writhed in emotional pain and sadness, a majority of the time mourning his poor younger brother.

A bead of sweat dripped down Dean's face and he gasped suddenly, frightening the angel who's piercing blue eyes suddenly flashed with worry. Dean started to cry out and breathing heavily lashed his arm out against the bed frame with a thud. His eyes never fluttered while he bit his quivering lip. "Don't Sammy...don't leave me all alone. Sam..!" To the angel's utter astonishment a drop of liquid rolled down Dean's cheek to the sheets. "Please...you...you just can't go." Another fell. The angel swallowed and continued to gaze at him with sadness and a longing to cure him of his misery. A longing to put his fears to rest. He glided over to the side of the bed and stretched out his hand, his fingertips hovering just above Dean's forehead. "No more" he whispered and lightly touched the hunter's smooth face. "Sleep well now..."

He sighed internally with relief as he saw the hunter's face still and calm. Then he turned to leave him at peace with this newly acquired blissful sleep but paused suddenly as he felt a tug at his coat sleeve. He slowly turned his head around to see the childlike face of Dean, his eyes still closed and wet. "Don't you dare leave me alone, dammit" He uttered in less than a whisper. When the angel didn't move he gripped his sleeve tighter and eyes moist, grunted brokenly "Please...Cas..!" The angel jolted slightly. So he knew he had been there the entire time... He felt the grip on his coat grow stronger and Dean pulled his arm to his warm face. "S-stay" Deans face looked somber and deprived, like a small lonely child and Castiel felt a powerful surge of loneliness fall off of Dean's chest in waves that hit him hard in the heart. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Dean's head into his lap with shuddering arms. A look of rejection played across dean's face and he took Castiel's shoulders and pushed him to lay down beside him. "I-" Castiel started but Dean cut him off with a forceful "Shh!" and nestled the side of his face into the crook of Castiel's neck then wrapped his arms partway around his middle. "..Dean.." Castiel whispered shivering. "..Just stay by me...its cold."Dean murmured. Castiel dared not say another word as the icy night air slowly slipped away and he felt Dean's warmth spread across his body. He felt Dean's heart slow into a strong rhythmic pulse and he pressed his back closer to his sturdy chest. His hunter could now finally rest peacefully...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke to blinding sunlight streaming through the fully opened windows next to his bed. Feeling groggy and slightly unnerved he ran a hand through his dishovled hair and gave a large yawn, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully as he tried to fill in the gap of memory that he was sure he was missing. When it didn't come to him he shrugged and shuffled over to the bathroom to stoop over the sink. He hadn't even picked up his toothbrush yet when he suddenly whipped around to face his brother. "Mornin' Dean." Sam stepped over to him and reached out to grab the mouthwash by Dean's arm. He practically jumped backwards and hit his head on the edge of the sink as suddenly bits of memory smacked the insides of his skull. "Whoa,dude something's got you really freaked out." Sam raised an eyebrow as he grabbed hold of Dean's arm and helped him up. He frowned and cast a look of confusion at him when Dean started to splutter: "I-it was..we-" He slipped on the hard tile in a state of utter hysteria and Sam caught him again. "Gah! Dude don't touch me!" Dean smacked Sam's hand away and Sam flashed him a seething glare. "Okay, what the hell?!" Dean pulled out one of the small coffee table chairs and grinned sarcastically. "Oh like you don't know!"

He covered his face with his hands and drew a long breath. Sam sat down beside him and swallowing down his angry confusion told him to tell him what the hell was going on. Dean groaned and keeping his head buried in his hands replied: "Man I have no idea what happened last night only that it involved me you and a bed and when that all adds up there's no getting THAT image out of my mind!" Sam's jaw dropped and he shut his eyes. "Oh god Dean how much did you drink last night to make you imagine that?" Dean rubbed his temples and and shook his head. "I don't know..a few alright, but how-WHY would I ever EVER come up with anything that sick and downright messed up?!" Sam bit his lip as a pang of hurt shook his cool for a split second then vanished. "Look, that would obviously never happen-" Dean coughed down the bile rising in his throat and nodded anxiously. Sam rolled his eyes and continued. "And I sure know I never even took a step NEAR your bed last night, so in conclusion, your sick mind must have somehow conjured that up and you dreamed it." A grimace crossed Dean's pale face. "Dreamed it.?" He growled. "WHY would I dream something that one of those deranged fangirls would write?" Sam gritted his teeth and said no more, sensing that his brother was beginning to calm down. "You must have been confused, Dean." "Mmm...yeah." he paused for a moment and then shot upright in his chair. "Well actually I don't even know If I dreampt that at all, in fact all I remember was calling your name and there being a warm spot on the mattress next to me when I woke up." He glanced at the window and back to the bed. "Which would up account for the...yeah.."

Sam shot him one of those childish looks complete with his big, puppy-dog eyes and Dean immediately felt his anger melt away. He gave an awkward grin and then slapped his hands together. "Alright, now that that's over with." He stood up and raided what little remained in the mini fridge by the counter and trying to cover up his embarrassment went into the bathroom and clicked the door shut behind him. Sam gave a small laugh and then shrugged internally. He loved his big brother more than anything, but it's not like they'd ever... he felt heat rise and pour over his cheeks and he flicked his eyes to the bathroom door. What was he doing in there with food anyway? He pressed his tongue into the inside of his cheek and then pulled out his laptop and started clicking away.

Meanwhile, Dean was staring himself down in the bathroom mirror, trying to convince himself that nothing had happened last night. It must have been the effect of that weird A beer or something. Unable to shake himself clean of his lack of memory, he splashed cold water over his face and nearly choked as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Oh god!" He panted as he whisked around to find none other than his angel standing by the door with his hands dangling awkwardly at his sides and his navy blue tie hanging around his neck backwards as always. "Oh god Cas, you scared me half to death." He just stood there with a strange expression plastered on his face while Dean caught his breath then said: "What have I told you about the whole sneaking up on me thing? I mean jeeze man!" He sighed angrily and looked at him straight in his crystal blue eyes. They were too bright, and he found himself now awkwardly staring at the white floor tiles, seemingly dark in comparison. "Sorry..." Dean cleared his throat and looked back up at his face, desperately trying not to look into the depths of his piercing gaze again. After a long awkward silence Dean said in frustration: "Dammit Cas, your eyes are just too freaking earnest, like you're looking through my soul or something." He raised an eyebrow and then said matter- o- factly "Yeah, I get that a lot." Dean snickered and Castiel frowned in innocent confusion. Dean smiled stupidly; Cas always lifted his spirits...filled in the gaping hole of his broken emotions. They both stayed silent a few more moments then Dean cleared his throat again in a panicked effort to brake the silence. "So...uhh...why are..you...here?" A look of hurt flickered in the angel's eyes and Dean slid his hand down his face. He was looking at his eyes again, dammit. "Do you...remember what...?" Castiel shuffled his feet and looked past Dean's face to the wall opposite him. "Re-remember...?" He stuttered eyes widening. Castiel stared at him hard and Dean could have sworn that he saw the corner of his mouth slide into a frown for a split second. "Then i'll just be going then-"

He took a step back but Dean grabbed hold of his shoulder,refusing to let him leave. "Wait,how did you know I was having trouble remembering last night?" Castiel pressed his lips into a hard line and Dean felt his body twitch under his grasp. A ball of emotions rolled up in Dean's chest and he shook the angel. "Hello!? Cas?" "I-you were having A nightmare so I..." Deans eyes widened and he felt his stomach flip. "So you...what exactly?" The angel felt the bothersome effects of his emotions effecting his vessel and he tried to swallow them down to the best of his ability. Dean pursed his lips and took another step closer until he could feel warmth sliding between their chests just inches away. Dean set his jaw and raised an eyebrow. "What aren't you telling me Cas? What can't you trust me with?" The angel gazed up at him with sad, sparkling eyes and pursing his lips remained silent, too afraid that the truth would anger or scare his hunter. He moved his head closer, filling up the space between them. He sensed Dean's heart rate quicken pace and he slowly moved his hands on top of Dean's, still resting on his shoulders and began to pull them off, hoping more than anything that he could get out of this situation and go back to everything being normal. He just barely could stand the growing tension that dangled like a thread delicately in the air between them, ready to snap at a single foul movement.

Cas' warm hands slid over his and he desperately tried to make sound, to say something to end this but he found that his lips wouldn't move. Then his angel took a slight step backwards and that's when Dean grabbed the sides of his face with his fingers and touched their foreheads together with closed eyes. He could feel Cas tense even more and his hands freeze on either side of him. Then acting on some powerful command in the back of his mind pressed his lips firmly against Castiel's. The angel's heart went into overdrive and felt his body responding by lifting his hands to Dean's hard shoulders and softly closing his eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening or how to kiss him back, but what he did know was that Dean was kissing him, holding him. Dean drew away with a quiet gasp and he pulled Castiel into a warm embrace. "I-Im sorry...I just-" To his utter astonishment Castiel pulled him forward and kissed him softly. A flush of pink burned Dean's cheeks and he found himself unable to do anything but stare down at the floor again. "Why is your face changing colors?" Cas asked, also casting his gaze in a different direction. "...well uh...see...we humans we get that way when..." Dean breathed. He felt his face get hotter and reached to trail his finger down Castiels face. His perfect,innocent face. He found himself tracing his lips and before he could catch himself pulled him into another kiss, this time running his tongue along the edges of his mouth.

When Castiel pulled away he felt his heart sink with disappointment "Dean I...I don't understand what you...want" The proud hunter's face flashed bright red and for once found himself at a loss for words. "Just..keep it...keep it open." He grabbed his face and tried it again. Cas, still in a state of confusion did what he was told and was rewarded with content. Their tongues pressed together and Dean felt his heart soar in ways that he hadn't even known it could before. But to both his humor and dismay, found out that Cas wasn't exactly a pro at this and had to pull away far too soon. "Dean I-" They both practically jumped out of their skins when they heard the loud knock on the door behind them. "Dean..? You okay in there Its been like a half an hour." Sill engulfed with hot embarrassment at each other's display of emotions neither responded and Sam rattled the door knob. "Dude seriously what the heck?" Cas sent a burning stare into the mirror, to embarrassed to to do so directly at Dean and vanished from the room, leaving a red faced Dean to deal with Sam along with this whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Still unable to speak and his face growing hotter by the second, Dean silently cursed Cas for leaving him alone to deal with Sam. But then again, if he had stayed he would have had to deal with a much tenser situation. Gathering his composure Dean reached down and pulled the door open casting a forced smile at his little brother who stared at him with a look of neglect in his eyes. "...Dean..what were you...?" Sam opened his mouth slightly and shook his head with confusion. Dean surpressed a real grin;Sammy looked so meager when he made that face, which thankfully was often. His wide array of facial expressions added a little something extra to his day. What the hell? Why was he an emotional tornado all of the sudden? Sam turned his head to the side and asked again. "Uhh what's wrong with you?" Dean shook himself and let out a strained laugh.

"Ahh you know..." _Giving an angel mouth to mouth thats all bro. _When he couldn't think of anything that would sound rational, he leaned casually on the door frame "Wanna beer Sammy?" Sam frowned and shook his head. "Dude...actually I don't think I want to know." Sam shuddered and backed away with his hands in the air. "I mean if you were like...curious or something then..." Sam trailed off looking away. Dean shot him a bored look and pressed his lips together "Really Sam?" He shrugged and rubbed his nose "Well-" Dean snickered and walked out of the bathroom, tossing Sam a look of disgust. "Dude." Sam watched as Dean walked briskly past him and exited the room, shutting the motel door closed behind him with a thud. Sam gazed sadly at the door and sighed with frustration for his brother. He was getting so distant from him. Much too distant for his liking. Actually more than anything right now he wanted to be closer to Dean, to be able to look up at him and know that everything would be okay.

"Hmm...fantasy land." Sam whispered and decided that he should probably investigate the case further on the computer before heading into town. Well actually, he confessed to himself, the thought of doing anything apart from Dean right now discouraged him from going. But why should he be? He grimaced and clutched the bottom corner of his shirt. When was the last time that Dean needed him? Really needed him or even shared his emotions...thoughts!? He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and started to pant as he felt a tidal wave of anger crash over him. "Stop,just STOP." He hissed, discussed with himself for letting his...abnormality get the better of him. "Chh."

_I can not BELIEVE that son of a-_ "You called?" A rush of air and an angel sporting a trench coat appeared before him. Dean shot his arm forward and caught the angel by his shirt collar. "What was that back there Cas?!" He demanded, eyes bright and spilling over with mixed emotion. The angel looked at him with a straight face, completely unaware of the strange human emotions that Dean was undeniably feeling at the moment and slowly shook his head from side to side, silently asking the questions that spun through his head. He managed to get one out without having his heart explode before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling away to adjust his tie. "Why did you call me in the middle of a forest?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "Of all questions,really Cas?" The angel merely shrugged and a look of boredom washed over his face. "How could you have left me alone back there Cas? What was I supposed to tell Sammy?" "You were to lie, of course. " He replied absentmindedly. "Of course." Dean echoed. "Because I was supposed to just come up with something right then and there on the spot."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared hard at Dean, causing him to weaken slightly in the knees. "I thought humans were adept liars..." He nodded to himself as if to store a new piece of learned information, then stepped forward and raised a finger to point at Dean. "Aww, no Cas don't go zapping me around now." Castiel froze, taken aback and then lowered his arm. A split second later he stood an less than an inch in front of his hunter and looked up at his face. Dean froze like a deer in headlights and his breath caught in his throat. Castiel then raised his hand to caress Dean's face and rubbed his thumb along his cheek bone. Dean's face softened and almost instantly he found his anger vanish and be replaced with childish longing. "...See, this is what I find most confusing... He moved his head nearer to Dean's and pressed his chest up against his. "...about humans..." Dean stiffened. "Their emotions change so rapidly...I'm usually in a state of utter confusion... to be honest." Dean's heart jumped with fondness for Cas. He was always saying such strange angel-y things... He offered Cas a crooked grin and forgetting his anger completely now, pulled him up tight against him.

"See...why are you so-" Dean interrupted him, placing his lips on top of his and slid off Cas' coat. "-confusing." Castiel finished, looking up at Dean with his big eyes full of panic "Just shut up Cas." Dean brushed his lips along Castiel's neck and placed one hand on the small of his back with the other grabbing at his chest. For a moment that small familiar action startled him. He had done this millions of times...to girls anyway. He paused, momentarily wishing that Cas' vessel had breasts. "Oh god." He shuddered hard, dismissing the appalling notion and continued removing the angel's shirt. Castiel desperately tried to keep up with what was going on but like before he didn't exactly know what Dean expected him to do. So he kissed Dean hard like they had earlier that morning,copying how Dean had so effectively used his tongue. To his dismay, Dean found himself blushing again.

_Dammit._ He kissed him back, not quite sure how he wanted to continue. If he moved too quickly, he would surely frighten Cas off. But then again if he moved too slowly...well he was never one to go in slowly. He decided to help Cas out and placed his shivering hand on top of his own. Then terrified that he would lose himself in embarrassment avoided Castiel's gaze and removed his own shirt, then started to back against a tree and slide to the ground. Then, knowing that Cas still wasn't going to start anything on his own,wrapped his hands around Cas' middle and lay him on the ground. One accidental look into Castiel's eyes and he almost lost his cool. "Dean...are we going to go any farther or are you afraid that I don't have it in me to start?" Cas grinned at his human as he watched his face turn completely red and coiled his fingers in his hair. This was just the reaction he wanted to see from Dean.

He felt a most peculiar sensation at finally seeing Dean's unguarded emotions and kissed him long and hard before pulling his quivering body down beside his and laying his head down on Deans warm chest. Dean was at a loss for words as he tried to cope with the fact that the barrier that he had most cunningly built was now torn down. He now lay completely exposed to the person whom he- "Guh.." He felt his eyes roll as Cas ran his tongue partway along his chest. He was supposed to be the one in control! He always was. He produced a face not unlike a pouting child which sent color shooting through Cas' face. Then with a newly found sense of courage Dean turned suddenly and grabbed Castiel's face in his hands,wanting more than anything just to keep going farther with him, but not sure of himself that he had the guts to do it. This annoyed him and drove him more at the same time and he dragged his tongue down Cas' face to enter his mouth. Then pulled his body ontop of his and lowered himself into him, trying to somehow absorb all of Cas' astoundingly overwhelming warmth. Castiel grunted and ran his hands down Dean's torso, filled with a crushing sense of both fear and compassion with what he was about to do...


	4. Chapter 4

Dean bent his head down and unable to help himself, Cas groaned and continued trailing his fingers down farther down Dean's side. They took their time on the forest floor;everything seemed to spin. The woods were suddenly brought into a state of new life. The sounds, smells,tastes-they all seemed to light up and fill the atmosphere with indescribable pleasure. Dean's heavy breathing swirled up and filled Castiel's ears and he took his time breathing in his sickly sweet scent. This was his essence. Cas had decided, and he desperately filled himself thoroughly with it, wanting more than anything to gain the ability to remember it forever. His touch sent light, feathery softness floating across his consciousnesses and he slid his hand down Dean's face to enlighten him to the same sensations.

Thoroughly enjoying this experience to it's entirety, Dean took a brief moment to pull his face away to look straight at Cas. He wasn't disappointed. What he found in his favorite pair of blue eyes was the most heart-wrenchingly innocent look on his angel's face that sent an electric current fizzing throughout his body. He grinned and kissed him softly and slowly. "Your facial expressions are priceless, Cas. Make ones like that more often." Cas pressed his hands into his chest and gave a slight nod, so distracted that he barely even heard what Dean had said. He didn't care anymore, the thought of Dean and Dean alone was flooding his brain and blocking out all other rational thought. He was overwhelmed by strange feelings and reactions that his vessel was producing and tried his best to discern whether they were normal or something weird that Dean wouldn't like to have him do.

Dean chuckled to himself. "I want you, Cas. So freaking bad it hurts." The warmth on his face spread and he closed his eyes, reveling in the pure bliss, pure peace that he was feeling. There was nothing better in the world right now, that he could possibly be doing. There was no way that anyone, not even the devil himself could snatch this moment away from him.

They were interrupted ironically, at that precise moment, by the loud guitar solo pulsing from Dean's cellphone. He felt Cas freeze below him and he sighed in defeat, sliding off of Cas and picked up his phone which lay amidst the various pieces of clothing on the forest floor. He cleared his throat and unable to contain his embarrassment turned away from Cas who still lay panting on the ground and answered.

"Hello?" "Hey Dean, Guess what I just found out about the Willburry case?" The energetic rushed voice of his little brother poured out of the phone and Dean sighed. _Damn you Sammy..._"See, there's no way that Olivia could have gotten from one side of town to the next in a matter of seconds without being spotted unless she was skinjumping!" "So shes _not_ a witch?" Dean growled into the speaker, rubbing his temples. "Uh-yeah no she's not. Must have been using some kind of spell book though." "And you called right now to tell me this why?" "Be-because I thought you'd want to know and..." Sam ended in a hoarse whisper and coughed to hide his disappointment. Dean had rejected him. He gave a tiny frown and picking up his voice again continued. "So um..I'll just head into town and see if I can't find the source of the spell obviously being cast on her." Dean nodded and pursed his lips. "Fine. Catch up to you later." Then he flipped his phone shut leaving a hurt and confused Sam alone with the dial tone droning in his ears.

Dean shook the phone in his hands slowly and turned around to face Castiel, who now stood fully clothed staring at the ground. "Did I...do alright?" Dean smiled to himself, feeling a flicker of warmth in his chest. "Mmhmm...better than alright." He planted a kiss on Cas' forehead and he blushed lightly then disappeared again leaving Dean to cope with his feelings alone.

Sam awoke to pure darkness. "Where are you!?" He yelled out into the inky blackness, struggling to get a grip on his surroundings. When no one answered he grunted and rubbed his eyes. _Screw that, where am I?_ He felt something race past his leg and he lashed out at it, but it slipped through his fingers and he growled. Suddenly a blindingly bright florescent light flashed on his body in a spotlight and he blinked hard. When he found that his eyes had fully adjusted to the light he whipped his head around and saw that he was in a small room with old, seemingly damp wooden walls. There was some old furniture lying strewn about the floor and a layer of dust coated everything in sight. No one had been here in a long time. Sam realized suddenly that his fight with the man who possessed the spell book couldn't have taken place here;it was as if it had been untouched by creatures for centuries. He gazed up past the light. The ceiling was ridiculously high. A flash caught suddenly caught his attention and he whipped his head around to see a large square of glass hanging on the far wall. A pair of large yellow eyes blinked at him and for a horrible moment he thought that they were the eyes of the one who had murdered his mother, but he looked harder. Something was wrong. He turned his head to the side and gaped in astonishment. The mouth belonging to the mottled brown form in the glass gaped with him. What he was looking at was his own reflection,and when he saw it completely his eyes lit up with fear. Why did he have...paws?


	5. Chapter 5

Dean flopped down onto the bed, arms splayed out on either side of him and sighed dramatically. What the hell had he just done?! He asked himself, a ridiculous grin still masking his face. He pictured what Cas' face would look like when he saw him next and smiled broadly. He would surely never forget that face,which was bound to be hot with embarrassment He turned his head to look at the bright red numbers on the alarm clock resting on the bed side table,which read 11:14 PM. Where was Sam? It was getting pretty late...He propped himself up with his elbows and pulled out his cell. No messages. A wave of guilt suddenly pulsed through him;it was because he had left Sam alone that he wasn't here now. That little brother of his...always getting mixed up with the wrong group. It tore him to pieces inside, knowing that every time he made a mistake that effected Sam, he inched farther and farther away from him. He clenched his fists into tight balls, wishing hard that he could share joy speckled moments like they used to. He snickered, for he knew that no matter how much time they spent together, there was no possible way to go back to how things were. No matter what Dean strived to do, Sam would always be facing away from him, that he was forever cursed to have his baby brother cruelly slip through his outstretched fingers.

He rubbed his eyes free of self-pity and then started violently picking at his zipper pocketed pants. He knew deep down that that was all he was mourning;himself, not Sam. His inability to save him, each and every time he was in need. He was hurting inside, not because of the lack of Sam's closeness, but that he could do absolutely nothing to stay close. He couldn't even push himself to pull him into a warm embrace consisting of shattered, twisted emotions,now only bonded by the painful memories that they shared with one another. He cursed at himself when he realized that his eyes wouldn't stop filling to the brim with hot tears and buried his face in his pillow. Then wistfully he wondered what nightmares would plague him that night. Surely no matter what they would be overflowing with Sam;engulfed by flames, spattered from head to toe in scarlet death, or perhaps sliced to bits and he would find himself holding the dripping red blade casually at his side. _I could really use you now Cas.._. He waited. Nothing.

He shuddered as he realized that closing his eyes would be a terrible idea, unless he wanted the tortured images of Sam scathing his mind._Maybe I should call him..._ He pressed the number 6, Sam's speed dial, and waited. No answer. "Hey Sammy,I'm back at the hotel, call me when you get this." He flipped his phone closed and set it down next to the alarm on the table and when he could take the burning guilt of leaving Sam all alone again,got in his car and drove around to search for his whereabouts.

_He's probably fine._ Dean told himself when he had next to no luck with the search and returned to the motel. _Or in a ditch covered with mud somewhere. _ He fiercely commanded the small mocking voice in the back of his mind to shut the hell up and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock and a scarlet red 1:45 AM glared back at him He decided to get some rest,Sammy would turn up in the morning...He'd better. Just as he was laying down in a bundle of sheets he heard a quiet thumping sound. "Sammy?" He whispered loudly, voice full of hope and expectancy. When he heard no reply he snorted. "I'd really like to believe that it's just the wind, but when is that really ever the case with me?" He stiffly got up and tiptoed to the motel door, pistol in hand and pressed his side up against the wall near the door. _1..2...3..!_ He yanked it open and aimed his gun at-the empty parking lot._Pretty anti-climatic._ He looked cautiously from around until he figured that the coast was clear and lowered his gun. "Merowr?" He shot his gaze down and pointed his gun at the step where the sound was coming from. "What the..." A small fluffy brown cat glared up at him and he wiped his brow and started to close the door. "Stupid cat." He muttered, wanting nothing more than to plop down in bed and actually get some sleep. But the cat prevented the door from closing and bared it's fangs at Dean in annoyance. Dean rolled his eyes and bent down to pick the cat up by it's scruff. It hissed and spat at him furiously as he began to carry it outside to the lawn by the parking lot. "Now stay. I don't have time for small,fluffy animals." It twitched it's whiskers and widened it's eyes into that irresistible loving kitty-stare. Dean pointed over it's head. "Go! You seriously don't want to get mixed up in my line of duty." It flicked its tail and mewed pitifully Dean swallowed, all out losing to it's magic- kitty- cuteness powers. "I mean it..." Then it got up and rubbed its head along his leg. Dean was just about ready to turn and head back inside when Sam flashed in his line of vision and stared at him eyes full of pain. _Stop.._.

The cat looked hopefully up at him. Dean let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Uhgg fine."And with that he scooped it up cradle style and brought it into the motel room then placed it on Sam's bed. "I gotta warn you though...Sammy sure doesn't like cats." It flicked it's tongue over its paw and proceeded to then run it over its ears. "When he gets back he's going to have a..." Well that's if he _does _get back. He cringed briefly he couldn't stand to imagine Sam sleeping without him tonight, suffering out in the big bad world somewhere. He rubbed his temples and bit his lip tightly._I can't stand to see him in pain..._ Then he gazed over at the brown splotched ball of messy fur across from him and offered it a weak grin. "Heh... so how do I know you're not some kind of adorable demon cat?" It paused mid-lick and gave a small hiss. Dean put his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Fine you got me." Then he lay back down on the bed and flipped over to face the wall opposite the other bed. The cat obviously didn't like this, as he meowed loudly in protest until Dean flipped back over to face him. Dean raised his eyebrow and frowned at it. "Can't you just let me get some sleep?" He had barley closed his eyes when it started wailing again. Dean shot up and yelled in a whisper, "So help me I will throw you back outside and-" He paused mid-sentence as the cat, apparently deciding that it needed to be on the same bed as Dean,jumped across and curled up against his chest and wrapped it's tail around it's nose. Dean swallowed and rubbed his finger behind it's ear. It WAS pretty cute...

Sam felt his big brother's warmth spread into his fur and closing his eyes, began to purr with content. As long as he was stuck in this form, he figured that he should try his best and enjoy it. He blushed, and climbed up to settle on top of Dean's silky bare chest, realizing that if he were in his normal form that he would never be able to even think about getting this close to his brother. It would _of course _normally be unthinkable. What kind of creep filled his thoughts with a longing to crawl into bed beside his own brother? No one rational. But now, in this chilly motel room caressed by the darkness, pressed up against Dean's naked chest, feeling it softly rise and fall, Sam felt the grandest sense of peace that he had felt in years. He felt an almost overwhelming sense of security, something that he had been craving to get from Dean for a while now. Dean smiled as he felt fur rubb up against his chest and keeping his eyes closed, reached out his hand to rhythmically stroke his back. Sam shivered and purring louder, flipped over to expose his belly to the ceiling. Dean swirled his fingers back and forth through the feather soft fur, causing Sam's eyes to roll back in his head. Dean's touch was so light, so gentle. He glowed at the knowledge that he was experiencing a side of his brother that he never shared with him in the penetrating rays of daylight. His hand going a bit too low caused Sam's body to twitch and he slid off of Dean's chest to land with a thump beside him. Dean chuckled and rolled over, pulling Sam into a tight embrace beneath the covers. Sam closed his eyes in a panic not to see anything that he didn't...want...to...see...

Warmth flooded his senses thoroughly as Dean cradled his tiny body, then pressed his lips against the top of his head. "Adorable bastard...Sammy would hate me for bringing you in here." He continued to stroke Sam for a while until sleep overtook him and Sam allowed himself to gasp quietly. His brother actually... He snuggled his head into the crook of Dean's neck and pressed his paws over and over into his chest. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt the urge to do this, but he enjoyed it immensely. He tried to lie softly in the biss that Dean had unknowingly created for him, but he found himself restless. To his dismay, guilty and thoughts riddled with embarrassment tumbled through his mind, keeping him awake. Dean was supposed to be his brother. A strong, sturdy rock to lean on, someone he could and would always look up to. Someone he could confide in,whom he would always care for, no matter what he did. But he was also something more. He might never admit it to himself, but sometimes the admiration he felt toward Dean became something more...something stronger. _...Love...hell no..._

He cast his eyes up to look at Dean's sleeping face. It looked so soft...it seemed to glow in what little moonlight flitted in through the shades. It looked painfully kissable... He shook his head. What the crap was wrong with him? He continued to stare sadly at his baby-faced brother until he could take it no more, and hot with embarrassment reached up and flicked his tongue lightly across his cheek. Dean stirred only slightly and murmured something unintelligible. Sam sighed in relief that he hadn't woken him and licked him again, enjoying the taste of his face, chin, lips, which were strictly forbidden to him otherwise. Then he rubbed his head tenderly on Dean's angular chin. He hated himself for it, but he liked it; the feeling of his body pressed so closely up against his brother's. And he wished to relish in this moment forever. For daylight to never come. He couldn't leave, couldn't stop. Not when he could feel Dean's warmth so intensely when he finally got to share an intimate moment with the one whom he cared about most in his life. His Dean...if only his brother would understand him more...take the time to listen to his thoughts. He pressed his nose into his cheek and inhaled deeply, struggling to draw in the surprisingly intoxicating scent of after-shave and liquor that lined Dean's face. Then he let his eye lids flutter shut and sliding as close as he possibly could manage to get near his brother, gave a tiny mew and slowed his breathing. he probably only had laid there for a few minutes when he was suddenly stirred awake and he pricked his ears with annoyance. What could possibly interrupt this perfect moment? His face softened then relaxed as he realized that it was only Dean, muttering in his sleep. What was he dreaming about...? "C-cas...too hard..."Just as Sam was about to settle back down in the blankets his heart stopped for half a moment and his eyes froze in panic when his words finally registered. What had his brother just said!?


End file.
